This invention relates to a collapsible frame for a case, such as a suitcase.
Cases, and suitcases in particular, are very useful for transporting clothes etc. on vacation and the like. Currently available cases include those that are rigid and those that are flexible. The rigid cases may have better protection of their content against foreign impacts, however, they occupy larger space when they are not in use. The flexible cases may have less protection of their contents, however, they occupy less space when they are not in use. Therefore, there are some drawbacks in each of the conventional cases.